Danny PhantomSuper Smash Bros Crossover
by TheShinyUmbreon555
Summary: It was a hot day in Amity Park, and everything seemed normal. No ghost attacks, just heat. Soon Danny will find himself in a whole new world...
1. The Beginning

**So This is my first fanfiction ever, so I'm new to this... I'll try my best. I'm only writing for fun.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom or Super Smash Brothers. I don't own anything really.**

Chapter 1: The Beginning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a burning hot day, and Danny was sitting on his bed trying to think of a way to cool off. He could go ghost, but his parent's ghost equipment would go off. He sighed in annoyance. It would even be better if a ghost showed up. At least he would be cooler.

His parents grounded him after he failed his math test. He suddenly heard a knock on the door downstairs and then heard his mom call up to him. "Danny! Sam and Tucker are here to see you!" Danny got up and opened his door and let them in.

"Wow, still no ghost attacks?" Tucker asked. Danny shook his head. "I don't blame them, it's been really hot for the past three days." Sam muttered. Suddenly, the three of them heard an explosion from the basement. They heard angry shouting, and Danny sighed.

"I bet it's another experiment for ghosts." He muttered. Sam narrowed her eyes. "Do they ever do anything else?" She asked, slightly annoyed. Danny shook his head. "You should know by now they are only interested in ghosts. They hardly even pay attention to me that much anymore." Danny sighed and sat back down on his bed. Sam looked at Danny with a sympathetic glance, and sat on the chair at Danny's desk.

Maddie suddenly walked into the room without knocking. "Hi kids! Do you need anything?" Danny looked up at her. "No, we're fine. Thanks mom." Maddie smiled. "Also, please don't go into the basement. Have fun!"

Danny watched her leave with a bit of confusion. "You know what I'm thinking?" Tucker asked with a large grin on his face. "Tucker, there is no way we are going into the basement." Sam muttered.

"Why not?" Tucker asked. "Because last time we followed your curiosity, we got Danny half killed!" Sam snapped. Danny sighed. "Guys, please don't start fighting"

Sam and Tucker just glared at each other. "Danny! We are going to the store to get some fudge!" Danny's dad's voice called up. "Okay dad!" Danny replied. They all heard the door shut. Tucker suddenly grinned. "Let's go into the basement." Danny sighed. "Fine, just this once…"

They all went into the basement. There stood a strange machine wish the on switch at the top of the machine. Danny saw the switch. "I'm going ghost!" He flew up and turned it on. He landed next to Sam and Tucker with a confused look on his face. Sam sighed. "See? Nothing happened. Just another failed machine." Sam and Tucker started walking away when suddenly, the machine opened a portal and it started pulling Danny in.

"SAM! TUCKER!" Danny yelled. Sam and Tucker whipped around and gasped. Sam ran to help, but it was too late. The machine exploded and Danny was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
How Was that? Please remember this is my first fanfiction...


	2. The Arrival

**This is the second chapter... I don't really know what to say. Someone pointed out that Sam told Danny to go into the portal. In my story, Tucker made everyone go downstairs, then Sam suggested it. DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

There was cheering in the stadium as Meta Knight and Marth were in the middle of a brawl. Some people were cheering for Meta Knight, while others were cheering for Marth. Meta Knight and Marth were so focused, all they heard was the clashing of their swords.

Suddenly everyone's attention was brought to something falling from the sky. Meta Knight and Marth jumped apart in time for a white-haired boy to land where they had been standing, making a dent in the floor.

Marth looked angry. "Who is this? Why is he interrupting our brawl!?" Meta Knight narrowed his eyes, noticing how hurt the boy was. "He needs help…" He muttered with his slight Spanish accent. Marth sighed.

Suddenly Mario ran up. "Look how injured he is! He needs help!" Marth picked him up and all of them ran to the hospital.

Danny woke up with a huge headache. "Ugh…. What happened…?" He noticed he was in his ghost form, and that he was in a hospital. "Man, Tucker would be freaking out right now." He mumbled.

Danny looked over at the door and saw a boy with wings, and with brown hair. "Hi there! My name is Pit. What's yours?" Pit asked while smiling.

"My name is Danny….." He mumbled. He didn't know Pit, and he didn't know if he should trust him… He also didn't know if he had a choice.

"Do you need anything?" Pit asked, trying to be helpful. Danny shook his head. Pit nodded and walked out of the room.

"How did I get here?" Danny wondered out loud. "All I remember is that strange portal pulling me in… And that's it…" He murmured. He heard footsteps and saw someone who looked like a princess walk in, carrying some cupcakes.

"Hi! My name is Peach." She said. Danny didn't say anything. He didn't know anyone here, and he didn't really trust anyone. "Shy huh?" Peach asked while smiling. Danny still didn't respond, and he wasn't sure why he even talked to Pit… or whatever his name was.

Peach then set the cupcakes on the table next to him. "Umm…. These are for you… If you want them…" She then walked out the room awkwardly.

In the huge living room, there were lots of people talking about the white-haired boy who fell from the sky. A few people said it was a bad sign, a few wondered if he would join the brawl, and only a couple wondered if he would die.

Marth was secretly angry at the boy. Even though he knew it was an accident, he had been in the middle of a brawl! Plus, he was winning. Meta Knight had taken a lot more damage, and Marth only took a little damage.

This would have been the first time Marth beat Meta Knight, it seemed like the little blue ball always turned the fight around, no matter what. Marth slammed his fist on a table and everyone stared at him. "Uhh…." Marth quickly walked out, and headed to his room.

 **Thanks for reading! I'll try to get the next chapters up soon. Also Meta Knight's spanish accent was referring to the tv show, Kirby Right Back At Ya!  
**


End file.
